Spirit Of Joy
by Kiuku
Summary: Kai just blinked like he couldn't believe the idiot in front of him. This unknown man wanted to skate with him just like that? It was like taken from a cheesy comedy romance or some other crap.
1. Meeting

**Story Title: **Spirit of Joy

**Summary: **A spirit enjoying his time in human form with Kai while trying to make Kai see the joy in the holidays but also in life.

**Genre: **Romance/Spiritual I guess/Attempted humor

**Author's Note: **The first bit of this story is a little weird. Actually the whole chapter is. But I think the rest is more normal. I know what's on my profile but I was forced to write this. This will be a short story with maybe 7 short chapters or 4 a little longer ones. I don't know. I have the whole thing written and the last chapter will be up on Christmas. I just don't know what I was thinking writing this. It's kinda inspired by those cheesy Christmas movies you see and just urgh.. At least it's boyxboy love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade or Christmas but I own the idea of this story and everything that goes with it.

* * *

The sun was going down early, but it didn't get dark because of that in the little town. Every house, every tree and every corner of the streets were decorated for Christmas. The colorful lights made the Christmas spirit stronger as he jumped from house to house to make sure all the people in the small town felt the joy of Christmas. One week left until the big day and the whole town was already celebrating. The spirit was pleased with his work, he couldn't hear fighting but did see a homeless man sitting in the snowy street.

The spirit flew down and gently pushed a young couple to see the homeless man. The young woman bought a warm saffron bun and warm coffee, walking over to the man. He smiled at her and showed that he was missing some teeth. The man in the couple soon came with a thick blanket to keep the homeless man warm.

The spirit smiled at the humans and then continued on his route. The small town was always the last stop on his way because he enjoyed it the most. The people in it took care of each other. He even passed a few houses were they weren't celebrating Christmas but it didn't matter. The spirit of the holiday was everywhere so he decided to drop by the front of the house where the car was stuck. He saw that the ice had gathered around the wheels and did the best he could to remove the most of it. The spirit didn't really understand his work himself, ordered to spread the Christmas joy but also help the people who didn't celebrate it. But it was his job and he liked helping people.

Satisfied with his work on the car he flew of. He was heading towards the ice rink for the ride back to the headquarters when he saw a house that didn't give joy at all. It wasn't decorated and that was okay, but there was just no joy at all. Everyone always had joy, children or adult, but whoever lived in the house had nothing.

The spirit landed on the ground and looked around the small house, thinking there must be something he could do to make the person who lived in the house feel a bit of joy. He figured out something when he saw the open window. It wasn't much open but it had frozen stuck and wouldn't budge. The spirit quickly sneaked inside and found himself in the living room. It was dark and cold because of the open window. He couldn't see the owner of the house because the person was laying in the couch with a blanket around themselves.

The spirit flew by the fireplace and looked in. It was blocked and couldn't be used. He decided to fly up to do something about it. The fireplace hadn't been used in a long time and was a home for a bird. There were no signs of the bird itself but the nest covered it all so the spirit decided to get rid of it.

It took the spirit a long time and hard work but he was able to fly out of the chimney and see the stars by the end of the night. He almost fell back in when a strong wind with snow hit him. The snow filled his head a new order. Just one, then he could rest until next year. His order was to, with any means, make the person in that house to feel joy. A mission the spirit gladly accepted.

He flew down the chimney and out in the house. The light from the lamps shocked him a little. He looked around and saw the person had gotten off the couch but was gone.

The spirit quickly made his way in to the shadows and moved behind the couch. If he was seen there would be consequences, but he was good at not being seen. The only people allowed to see him were children.

He hurried up the wooden stair and flew in to the first room on the upper floor. His guess had been right, it was the person's bedroom. A quick look at the dirty laundry showed that the person was a male person. The spirit didn't if he should be happy over that or not. Sometimes it was easier to make women happy because most of them noticed the little things like putting stuff where they belong, dusting of photograph frames and keeping their coffee warm.

This spirit hadn't visited and stayed at many homes because it wasn't something spirits normally did.

He flew down again, halting himself and jumping behind the couch when he saw that the man was up and walking. A thud was heard when the man sat down in the couch. The spirit didn't move until he could feel that the man was asleep. He hurried to the window that was frozen and began to take the ice away.

For two days he flew around the house, never looking at the man and hiding in every corner. One time he heard the man mutter something about snow and sighed. The spirit did leave a small trail of snow after him. So in the end all he got from the man was complaining. On top of that he was locked inside the bathroom for hours when the man walked out of the house, only to come back later with a breath that stank of alcohol.

So after two days the spirit gave up and left the house in search for inspiration. There must be something he could do to make the man see joy besides filling his bedroom with beer and strippers.

The spirit sat down in the snow and began to jump around, creating patterns with his feet. That's when something else moved. It looked at the spirit with yellow eyes and black fur that had white in it. Snow had frozen on the poor kitten's fur and it didn't even have the energy to chase after the spirit. He wanted to help but couldn't do anything. He flew around it and wanted to warm it up but he just couldn't. The kitten purred at the spirit. It laid down in the snow and closed it's eyes. The spirit flew around wildly in circles until a violent sound made him look up. A wave of snow hit him hard again and he passed out.

"Ouch.." He complained and rubbed his sore head. He smelled cocoa and cinnamon with a mix of wet fur and cologne.

He sat up so quickly his head exploded on him but he didn't scream. He was sitting in a couch, to his left there was a man sitting on a chair.

It was bright in the room so he saw that the man was wearing dark sweatpants and a white tank top, his hair was two tones of blue and his crimson eyes watched him with interest. Wait, watched him?

"H-hey," he said looked around a little at the sound of that voice. It was his own. "What happened?" He asked and looked at his hands. He had people-skin! What he felt on his head before had been his hair. He played with it to see it again. It was long and black. He was human!

"Who the hell are you?" He looked at the man. He was muscular. A little intimidating and very hostile. He blinked. It was the same man he was supposed to make feel the joy.

"Uh.." He went over the lines in his head before remembering something. "I'm Rei. Who are you?" He asked and smiled sweetly. The man glared at him. "Why does my head hurt?" Still glaring, but Rei ignored it. "I feel so cold. I've never felt so cold in the snow before.." Rei snapped his finger. "The kitty!" Kai put down his warm cocoa and motioned for Rei to follow him, so he did. He fell over three times and Kai noted that yes, he had invited a crazy man in to his house.

"Kitty!" Rei said when he saw the poor creature walking around on a towel. Kai waited for Rei to pick the kitten up but he didn't, he just looked at it with shiny eyes.

"Yes.." Kai coughed and picked up the kitten, handing it over to Rei that didn't accept it. "It's yours, isn't it?" Rei shook his head. "Then what the hell were you doing clutching it for dear life in a fucking snowstorm?!" Kai demanded. Rei backed a step when he was yelled at. He didn't like yelling. It was one of the things he always stopped if he saw it. He didn't have an answer for the question, he didn't know what had happened. He just knew that all of a sudden he was human and in Kai's house.

"I didn't want it to die," he guessed. Kai let out a deep breath and clutched the kitten close to his chest. "Thanks for taking care of it," Rei said and smiled again.

"Hn," Kai looked out the window. "There's a storm outside so you should stay the night. I have a guest room if the couch isn't good enough," he smirked as if he enjoyed an inside joke. Rei could feel his inside do some weird twist when he saw the smirk.

"That's nothing you should worry about! If you could just take care of the cat I'll sleep somewhere outside," Kai gave him a look that clearly asked if he was sane at all.

So for that night Kai accepted a total stranger in to his home for the first time since he moved in. He didn't understand why, it was just something about the man and his way. His eyes reminded him of Jack Frost from the movie. They had that playfulness in them he'd imagine the Guardian having if he was real. Yes, Kai liked to think about such things. He was a believer of many things. It was just the joy of life he was missing.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'd be glad if you review :3


	2. Ice Skating

**Story Title: **Spirit of Joy

**Summary: **A spirit enjoying his time in human form with Kai while trying to make Kai see the joy in the holidays but also in life.

**Genre: **Romance/Spiritual I guess/Attempted humor/Cheesy/Christmas

**Author's Note:** This is a fluffy/comfort story for the lonely people (Like me) who needs a fiction to warm their holiday spirit up or just because we need to postpone important stuff. Thanks for the support my readers! :D  
Sweatpants because he's lazy and they are nice.

**Disclaimer: **I no own Beyblade.

* * *

Rei woke up early the following morning. He was shocked at first when he saw that he was laying a bed, taking up all the space. His black hair was spread around him, blue eyes looking around with joy. He knew it was meant to be, the human body. His orders had been with any means and his boss had just shown that they meant it.

He folded the beige bedcovers neatly and picked up a brush to fix his hair. He had dusted in the guest room and the rest of the house so he found his way easy. He knew Kai had clothes in the guest room he didn't use, he didn't know why they were there tho so he didn't dare to borrow them.  
Putting on the blue jeans and white shirt he had on the day before he walked out of the room. He couldn't hear anything so he tiptoed to the stairs and walked down, one step at the time so he wouldn't fall over.

Making his way in to the kitchen he rummaged through the wooden cabinets and the fridge, finding the ingredients to make breakfast. He was thinking pancakes because he had to taste that when he was human!

One stair up Kai woke up from the sound of someone being in his kitchen. Being a light sleeper sure was a pain. He grabbed nearest clothes and got dressed, then he rushed down the stairs.

"Morning!" Rei greeted the young man when he walked in to the kitchen with his very bad bed hair. Kai blinked and had to think before doing something drastic like yelling or attacking the strange man. It was Rei. The nutcase from the night before.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked and yawned. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Rei frowned a little at that and the question.

"I'm making pancakes! I thought I'd do something nice," he said and smiled sweetly. It was a lot easier cooking when you could actually lift up the ingredients.

"You're just doing it because I let you stay here," Kai muttered and walked in to the living room. Rei let out an irritated sigh. What did it take to make that guy happy? He looked outside at the snow and an idea entered his mind.

"Have you ever skated on ice?" He asked when Kai entered the room again. "We should go skating together! Wouldn't that be fun?" Rei suggested, his voice filled with joy. Kai just blinked like he couldn't believe the idiot in front of him. This unknown man wanted to skate with him just like that? It was like taken from a cheesy comedy romance or some other crap.

"How old are you?" Kai asked and sat down by the table. Rei walked over and served him his breakfast. Kai was unsure if the food was poisoned or not so he waited to eat until Rei took a bite.

"Nineteen," Rei said and put down jam on the table. "If you don't want to skate with me that's fine," he smiled sadly and ate the food he had prepared. He kept his cool while eating, not wanting it to be seen that he hadn't ate food for years. He had helped people prepare it but he was never allowed to eat. Being in a human body had its advantages. What did people complain about all the time when there was food that was so delicious?

"We can go skate," Kai said. He wasn't sure about the man's age before but nineteen? He could at least try. He didn't have any friends anyway and the teen was hot. Yes, Kai knew that dating a nutcase whom couldn't even walk wasn't a good idea but he did make good pancakes.

"Great! I have never done that before!" The teen clapped his hands together like a seal and smiled.

"Of course not.." Kai muttered under his breath. He could go skating with the nutcase and let that be it. He still had the problem with the kitten that had pissed down the carpet in the living room so he had to throw it away and ate all the fish Kai had. The last one he didn't mind because he could buy new fish but he was way too people-shy to buy a new carpet four days before Christmas. He'd have to walk around with cold feet until the Christmas rush was over. Thinking about the cold reminded him of something.

"Can I borrow your bathroom?" Kai nodded shortly. Rei had no problem fainting in his backyard and staying the night but he asked about the bathroom?

"Nutcase.." Kai muttered and Rei stuck his tongue out at Kai's back before disappearing behind the corner. Kai walked in to the living room to check on the kitten.  
It had finished all the fish and was peeing on the papers Kai put out for it. He slowly walked over and watched the kitten scratch the papers before looking at him with curious eyes. It called out and walked forward so Kai carefully picked up the kitten.

"Feeling better?" He asked in normal conversation tone, refusing to talk in baby voice. The kitten purred and Kai took that as a yes. With the kitten close to his chest he walked over to the window in the living room. It was closed. When and how did that happen? Thinking about that mystery he walked up to his room to get dressed. He wasn't gonna skate in sweatpants and a tank top.  
He tossed clothes all around his room before deciding to go with dark jeans and a black shirt. Why should he care how he looked? It wasn't a date. The man was a nutcase, not dating material.

He walked down the stairs, slowing down when he heard humming. The kitten was walking around and complaining about something so at least Rei wasn't killing that innocent animal. He stepped inside the kitchen where Rei was cleaning the dishes. That was nice of him.

"Ready to le-" Kai eyed Rei. "Where did you get that jacket?" He asked. The jacket Rei had on was black and covered his butt, something Kai wasn't sure if he approved or not.

"Oh," Rei said and looked around for inspiration to come up with a lie. "I can't remember. Let's go!" He clapped his hands together again with that smile.

"Sure," Kai responded and put on his shoes. His mind kept screaming that it was a bad idea but really, what was the worst that could happen? The teen, or young man, was thinner, didn't have muscles, was a very annoying bundle of joy and was probably a serial killer. Kai had his doubts about the last one but it was impossible that someone could be so happy.  
He opened the door for Rei so he walked out first, then Kai locked the door behind them.

"When did you move here?" Rei asked and walked down the little stair outside. Kai closed his jacket and tightened his scarf, he thought it was cold outside.

"A few months ago.." Kai watched the stair suspiciously. He remembered slipping and falling on his ass because the snow on the stair had frozen. Someone had taken the ice away so he wouldn't fall and injure his poor ass again. That someone had also shoveled the snow away so he could walk to the road without falling through the snow and down to the depths of ice hell.

"The lights are so pretty!" The rest of the walk was more of that. Rei praised the pretty city and Kai couldn't wait for them to get to the ice rink so they could skate and he would get rid of the nutcase. Rei was just too happy to be normal.  
The park where the ice skating held place was full of new snow, and people. There were booths around to borrow skates so they walked over to one of those. Seeing how Rei had no money, very convenient thought Kai, he flashed a cute smile and the man behind the booth almost gave him a pair of skates for free.

"What would we do during the winter without ice skates?" The man smiled and Rei nodded, agreeing fully even tho he never skated before he had watched people doing it.  
Everyone around them were fully dressed with thick jackets and overalls. Rei enjoyed it so much!

"Sleeping in a warm and comfortable bed?" Kai suggested to the man in the little booth. The man's smile disappeared before he laughed, deciding for himself that clearly Kai was just joking.

"What a pretty girlfriend you got there," the man said. Rei opened his mouth to say that he wasn't a girl but Kai beat him to it.

"I'm a lucky man," he said and smiled with killer eyes before walking to the ice rink. Rei stuck his tongue out at Kai for the second time that day. Such a cranky person!

"Do I really look like a girl that much?" He asked when they put on their skates. Kai looked at him with a blank face. No, not really. It was just the hair and maybe the jacket that confused the old man. Even if Rei wasn't muscular it was obvious for Kai he was a guy because he was hot, something girls were not.

"Yah," he answered and got out on the left side of the ice, where the adults skated without risking to run over a child. Because that would be such a shame.

"You're mean," Rei muttered and tried to walk after Kai. Only to fall over to land with his ass on the ice within two seconds. For someone who learned to walk the previous day he thought he did great when he fell over a second time.

"Stand still," Kai ordered and took a hold of Rei's hand. Rei felt his stomach make that weird jolt again. "That's weird," Rei looked at him with a puzzled face. "Your hand is warm but your cheeks are kinda pink," Rei took his hand back fast and fell over on his ass again. For a winter spirit he handled the ice really bad.

"I'm not sure if you understand skating," Kai said with a smirk and skated in a circle around Rei. "But the point is to glide, slide or whatever word you wanna use and stay on your feet. Hurting your ass belongs to another activity," Rei didn't understand what Kai meant but knew the man was making of him.  
He got up on his feet and wobbled a few times before taking a step. Kai kept skating around him with a small, devilish smile on his lips. Rei knew that if Kai was a spirit he would be one that moved the furniture just one centimeter so people would hit their toes. Why did he get assigned one of the naughty list people?

"You're really enjoying this," Rei tried to follow Kai's movements and it did help him a little but he couldn't hold his balance.

"A little," Kai smirked. Rei looked at his face. The crimson eyes sure had that little shine in them. Progress! So there was the alcohol, the strippers and seeing other people get hurt that made Kai feel the joy of being alive.

"Wipe that smirk of and help me," Rei ordered as he fell forward. Two strong arms catched him and forced him to stand. At least Kai wasn't evil, he was just devilish. Rei felt his face heat up being so close to the man but he didn't understand why.

"Sure my lovely girlfriend," teasing. He liked teasing. Rei smacked him on his arm but regretted that as he nearly fell over again. He looked worse than Bambi did when he went on ice for the first time!

Kai wasn't sure about the time but when they finally stopped skating he was cold and hungry. Rei's nose was pink but he kept his balance on the skates with a happy smile. Kai thought he looked a little cute and let his mind wander a little before settling down in reality again.

"This was so much fun!" Rei said when they were taking of their skates. He was smiling. He wanted Kai to agree but the man said nothing. "I hope we can meet again," that made Kai look at him. Of course, it wasn't like Rei could stay with him for another night.

"You should go back with me," Kai suggested. To his relief Rei's smile turned into a warm one and not one of those jolly ones that said serial killer.

Before heading back they had some things to take care of. Mostly grocery shopping which Kai hated because _people _but he had to buy food for the cat he had unknowingly adopted. He noticed Rei found his way around pretty good in the small town but didn't ask how that was. He didn't like to be nosey and wasn't sure what the hell he was expecting their relationship to turn out like.

It took them some time to buy food because Rei thought they had to buy toys for the cat and then he wanted to buy all kinds of baking stuff. Kai didn't mind because he did have the money and he would love to know if Rei was planning on killing him with poison cupcakes or simply put his house on fire. It sure was funny to think about.

Kai let out a deep breath of relief when he was finally home in his warm house. Well, it wasn't that warm but warmer than outside. A little bit.

"You should light the fireplace," Rei suggested with a sweet smile. Maybe that would give him some credit. He did clean that chimney it for a whole night and Kai didn't even know about it.  
He put the bags of food on the wooden table and went straight to placing the litter box in the bathroom. He filled it with sand but wasn't sure how to show the kitten where he should be peeing, instead of on Kai's old newspapers.

"Move," he heard Kai order and did as he was told. "I appreciate the help with the groceries," he said and put the kitten on top of the sand. It sank down a little and took a few steps to jump out. Kai put it back on the sand. He had no idea how to train a kitten to pee on sand but he wouldn't give up.

"I don't want to be a burden but I'm really hungry. Do you have anything we can eat in your fridge or something?" Rei asked, making Kai look at him. Those crimson eyes looked so intense and the color was so intriguing. Rei looked away with slightly pink cheeks. Kai stood up, giving up on the kitten for the moment to get food.

"Yah," Rei followed Kai back in to the kitchen where they helped each other to put away the groceries. It was mostly Rei that unpacked and Kai that wondered how Rei could know where all the things went.

"I can make something with rice," Rei suggested and stretched to reach the rice. His shirt went up a little, showing more of his skin. Kai switched position to keep his mind and body busy on something else than being sexually frustrated.

"Whatever goes fast," Kai then walked in to the living room to sit there and stop drooling about the nutcase in his kitchen. It wasn't going to happen. Ever. Then why had he invited the man to his house again? Kai had no answer to that question.

* * *

Not sure what to say here. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D


	3. Disappearance

**Story Title: **Spirit of Joy

**Summary: **A spirit enjoying his time in human form with Kai while trying to make Kai see the joy in the holidays but also in life.

**Genre: **Romance/Spiritual I guess/Attempted humor/Cheesy/Christmas

**Author's Note: **This chapter has a mild warning for rape but nothing will happen, it's just Kai goofing around but I thought I should warn. Also has drinking in it.  
Okay, I'm going on the hunt for a BETA reader from now on. I hate to admit that I suck at grammar.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. Sadly.

* * *

Kai opened one eye when light hit him. He knew he was a light sleeper and cursed it every night but he couldn't sleep. He never slept through a whole night without waking up exhausted.

"Sorry," Rei said and walked inside the bedroom with a basket. Kai grunted a response and shifted position so he could get a better look at the other man. His hair was loose, bangs covering his face. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that Kai recognized as one of his own. In the basket were clean and folded clothes. Rei found Kai's wardrobe quick and began to neatly put away the clothes.

"You're wearing my shirt," at that Rei stopped what he was doing. He fingered the wardrobe nervously. "You do know that you're not living here?" Kai was too tired to form a correct question but Rei understood what he meant. He turned around and nodded.

"I promise I'll go away on Christmas and you'll never see me again," Rei said with a sad smile. Kai grunted again, at least he knew when Rei would be gone. No harm with enjoying the nutcase's company until then. Unless he turned out to be a serial killer but with those eyes he looked more like Jack Frost. Minus the long, black hair.

"The cold is gone," Kai looked around to see why it was normal temperature in his room. Nothing had changed but he could smell something like fire or so. "Fuck!" He didn't care about clothes before jumping out of bed and run down the stairs, expecting to see his whole house on fire. What he saw was the fireplace, burning normally and the kitten laying close by for the warmth.

"Is everything okay down there?" Rei called with normal conversation tone, but he couldn't keep the smug smile of his face. He heard Kai force himself back up. The man gave him an unreadable look, Rei looked away to cover the faint blush he felt. Kai was only wearing boxers. Why would he do that if he thought it was cold?

"Hn," Kai said and walked closer. He picked up a clean shirt from Rei's basket and noticed the blush on the man's cheeks but said nothing about it. He then put on pants, making Rei look at him.

"You don't have to go up now," he said but Kai just grunted again. Cranky caveman, that's what he was. Rei knew the man had trouble sleeping but he didn't know what to do about it. "Is there something I can do to make you fall asleep again?" Rei asked. Kai smirked and eyed Rei from top to bottom and back up. The jeans he wore fitted him perfectly.

"I know something that will tire us both out," with that he grabbed a hold of Rei's wrist so he dropped the basket on the floor. Rei was surprised and shocked, he didn't understand what was going on and was easily pushed on the bed by Kai.

"What..." Kai supported himself with his knees and brushed the hair away from Rei's face. "Kai?" Rei asked with worried eyes. He recognized it, the position with Kai over him and the look in Kai's eyes. He had never been so close to a human or been so afraid of one.

"You did ask," Kai whispered. Rei felt a shiver run down his spine at the voice. He remembered what his order had been. He had to make Kai happy.

"Would it make you happy?" Kai got up on his knees again and looked at Rei. His black hair was spread around him on the bead and the blue eyes were piercing his soul with that question.

"I was just.." Kai got of Rei and sat on the foot of the bed. Why did he do that? Was he so tired he couldn't even tell the difference between reality and dreams? He ran a hand through he hair, frustrated with himself. What kind of question was that?

"Nothing I do is good enough," Rei sighed and fixed his hair so it wouldn't fall in his eyes. Kai looked at him but said nothing. "I've really been trying these past days to make you happy but nothing does it," he continued with sad voice. Then he looked at Kai, blue eyes locking with crimson. "What would make you happy?" Kai felt his vocal cords fail him when Rei asked that. The man was a nutcase but with the silky, black hair and the eyes he looked really attractive. He didn't seem to know it tho.

"Taking a cold shower," Kai muttered and got up. He slammed the door behind him, leaving a very confused and puzzled Rei alone. He let out a frustrated groan and resumed his task of sorting the clean clothes. He didn't understand Kai at all. How could it be so hard to just say what would make him happy?

When Rei was done with the folding he walked down to keep the kitten company. It was complaining outside the bathroom over something. Rei wondered if it was because it had to pee or because it liked its own voice.

"What are you screaming about?" Rei asked and gently petted the kitten. It twirled around to attack his hand and bit it playfully. Rei chuckled and let the kitten bite his knuckles. It only hurt a little. He was so busy playing with the kitten he didn't notice when the shower went quiet until the door opened and frightened him.  
The kitten hurried in to the bathroom, leaving the two men alone. Rei quickly stood up, his face resembling the color of a tomato. Kai smirked at the obvious blush but did nothing. He held the towel by his waist to make sure it wouldn't fall down and then walked to the stair. Rei hurried in to the bathroom so he could help the kitten find the litterbox and hide his blush.

Upstairs Kai was having trouble with clothes again. He wanted to look good but didn't have the energy to fix himself. He decided to go with a pair of worn-out black jeans and a white shirt. It wasn't cold anymore in the house because somehow the window was closed and the fireplace worked. He didn't know how but he was thankful he didn't have to walk around with three shirts on so he wouldn't freeze to death.  
When he walked down the stairs he heard the kitten run around and mew at something. He walked in to the living room where Rei was playing with a feather that the kitten chased after. Both of them had that playful look in their eyes.

"Rei," when he heard his name he quickly looked up. The blush returned to his face and he returned his attention to the kitten. "I need your help to buy Christmas shit," he looked up again with such a happy face Kai thought he'd scream out in pure joy. But he just clapped his hands like a seal again and chuckled.

"I'd love that!" He said and walked to the hall. Kai put out the fire before walking after. "We can use your car!" Rei said happily. Kai nodded. His car was the only thing that worked in the house. Well it had been until recently.  
It was a big, black car that had room for a Christmas tree. Rei didn't know how else to explain the big vehicle in front of him. Rei sat in the passenger seat, jumping up and down from excitement.

The first thing they stopped by for was, according to Kai, Christmas crap to decorate the house with. Surprisingly there were a lot to get a hold of on extra price because Christmas was only three days away. Kai even found a mistletoe that he bought after consulting with his mind. It the nutcase questioned the mistletoe he could say he didn't know what it was and bought it because he figured it had _something _with Christmas to do.  
After that they bought food and ingredients so Rei could bake because he really wanted to try that. They also bought a collar for the unnamed kitten. Kai didn't understand how shopping with Rei could feel so casual but he went with it.  
Last on their stop was a Christmas tree. Rei wanted a big and fat one but Kai said that a big one wouldn't go through the door and on top of that the pine needles would spread around the house. Rei accepted that Kai didn't want a Christmas tree, it was _his _house after all. So he suggested that they could buy a small one in plastic or glass, an idea that Kai agreed on.

"What a cute couple," Kai narrowed his eyes when he heard remarks like that. He wouldn't care if it wasn't for a small detail. "She's such a pretty girl," comments like that put Rei in a bad mood and made Kai cranky. People only thought they were a cute couple because they thought Rei was a girl. Both of them hurried the best they could to get home and away from people. Rei understood why Kai didn't like to be out more and meet the people in the small town.

They helped each other to carry all the bags inside the house but it was mostly Rei that decorate. Kai just sat in the couch, drinking warm chocolate and holding the kitten in his lap so it wouldn't chase after the decorations or decide to jump in to the fireplace and burn up.  
Rei put up stars by the windows, lanterns and just about everything everywhere it would fit. He didn't go upstairs tho because he didn't want to overdo it. He said after decorating the living room like Santa's house.

"That's the last one!" He said after hanging the mistletoe in the opening from the living room to the hall. "Can we wa-" Rei started but his sentence was cut short when Kai kissed him without warning. It was tender, short and dreamy. Kai studied Rei's face expression, waiting for a reaction from the man who was too surprised to do anything else than stare in shock.

"You can't.." Rei was going to explain how it couldn't be anything but stopped. Kai grunted and was about to turn away when Rei grabbed his shirt and kissed him back. He knew he was breaking the rules but he had felt it, Kai's joy. It had been different from the other times, it was pure, innocent, it was what the spirit came to find.

"Relax," Kai quietly ordered and Rei did so. He felt Kai's tongue enter his mouth and felt Kai's joy grew. It made him happy, but the kiss also made him happy. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. No, he was sure that was bad thing. He couldn't be happy because of one single man. He had to leave before Christmas.

"K-Kai!" Rei's cheeks turned pink when he felt something else grow. Kai pulled away and smiled a little. "It would make you happy, right?" Rei asked and kept Kai in place so he couldn't back. Kai squirmed at the question.

"Not if you don't want it," he said. Rei smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Okay," Kai smirked and Rei felt himself getting pulled down on the floor.

What happened that night was something that Rei had never experienced before. He felt so happy afterwards, selfish happiness. He was happy for himself and not for the joy. He couldn't explain it. Kai held a tight arm around his waist and had fallen asleep. He made no signs of waking up anytime soon.

When he did wake up it was morning and the evidence of what had happened was everywhere. Only one very important thing was missing, Rei. He was gone, but the kitten was still in the house.  
Kai passed the window when he looked for Rei in the house and saw that it was snowing, he also saw that no one had walked on the snow since they got home the day before. He didn't understand what was going on, it was just too much. Rei couldn't just disappear like that. All the decorations were still in the house. The only thing Kai could do was to open his fridge and open a beer. Then another. Then he thought the bottle of vine looked very tempting.  
Kai didn't move from the couch that day.

* * *

Hah. Yes this was never supposed to be long. Tell me what you think! Or not. Totally up to you. Last chapter tomorrow.


	4. Merry Christmas

**Story Title: **Spirit of Joy

**Summary: **A spirit enjoying his time in human form with Kai while trying to make Kai see the joy in the holidays but also in life.

**Genre: **Romance/Spiritual I guess/Attempted humor/Cheesy/Christmas

**Author's Note: **It's not February what are you guys talking about...

**Disclaimer: **Noooo I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

He was out in the winter cold, tense muscles and a suspicious look on his face. He couldn't stay inside, the house was driving him crazy. He wanted to kick out the kitten because it was destroying everything and peeing everywhere but he couldn't. When he tried to pick it up it ran away like it knew what he would do.

"Merry Christmas!" A Santa collecting money said with happy voice. A man walked over and put money in the bucket, wishing the Santa a merry Christmas. Kai watched the smile of them, then he shuddered. The holiday spirit everyone had made him think of Rei again. Not that he cared about the holiday, but Rei had. He had smiled so much, his eyes had been sparkly when he saw the decorations in town...

"Ah screw it," Kai muttered and picked up his wallet. He had money in there, money he was supposed to waste on important things like cigarettes. He walked over to the Santa slowly, wanting to turn around and satisfy his need for nicotine.

"Ho ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" The Santa greeted him. Kai put a few bucks in the bucket. "That is very generous of you. I can see a miracle coming your way! Merry Christmas!" Kai just nodded shortly as response and walked away. He didn't think 50 dollars deserved a miracle but everyone had different views of money. It's not that he didn't knew it was a lot of money for most people, it just wasn't a lot for him. But he had never thought of giving money to charity before.

"Merry Christmas!" An old couple greeted him, he nodded and kept walking to the store. He hated that he was reminded of Rei, there wasn't a second he didn't think of the nutcase. Was he doomed to think of Rei the whole winter? In that case he'd move to Australia.

"No!" He heard a loud complain and looked over. It was coming from an old man sitting on the street. His beard reached below his neck and he was thin, the clothes sitting loosely. The complain had been about a bowl of soup he had dropped on the ground because of his shaky hands.

"Sir," Kai spoke. It took a few seconds before the old man understood Kai meant him. "Would you like me to buy you food from the coffee shop or perhaps eat there with me?" He tried not to sound too formal. Why was it so difficult for him to act normal around people who weren't nutcases?

"Oh, you are a kind young man," the old man smiled. The smile was filled with warmth and joy. It made Kai think of the nutcase that had lived in his house even more. He didn't like Christmas at all anymore. Not a bit.

"Not really," Kai responded as he helped the man to walk. The coffee-house was only a few steps away and empty except for the owner. He served them coffee and prepared warm food for them. The old man didn't say much but Kai could feel his gratitude, so he looked at the man's face. He had ice blue eyes like Jack Frost, and Rei.

"The Christmas spirit makes a big imprint on everyone," the old man said and smiled. Kai merely shrugged. "Do you miss him?" The old man accepted his warm tea with a warm look in his eyes.

"Sorry what?" Kai didn't even notice when he got his coffee. The old man drank his tea and let out a warm breath.

"This is very good tea," the old man complimented the owner. "Now what is a young man like you doing alone on Christmas?" He ignored Kai's puzzled look.

"I don't celebrate Christmas and I don't like the holiday so I feel no need to do so. Now about what you said before," Kai began.

"Which means you didn't invite me here because it's Christmas," the old man laughed. It sounded like Santa's laugh did in movies.

The old man remained silent and Kai drank his coffee, wondering what the old man had meant before. He knew he wouldn't get a straight answer so he didn't ask, waiting for the old man to talk again. After a few minutes of silence he got his wish.

"You're not happy," the man said with a sad smile. Kai shrugged and ate his bagel.

"I can live without being happy," the old man sighed deeply. A person might be able to live, but what life would it be?

"If a Christmas miracle made it to your doorstep, what would you do?" Kai frowned. In one way he had already experienced what most people would call a Christmas miracle.

"I'd never let it out of my sight," he answered truthfully. He had accepted the fact that Rei was real because he'd never just pick up a kitten for no reason. If Rei returned he'd barricade the doors and never let him leave. It might develop in to a problem when they ran out of food but that would be a problem for future Kai to take care of.

"What if someone else showed up that could make you happy," the old man slurped his tea. "What would you do about your Christmas miracle then?" Kai lowered his gaze for a moment. "You're young, your wishes change. Your feelings change," the old man had a warning tone to his voice.

"I'm old enough to know that nothing will make me as happy as him," Kai looked at the old man who smiled at him.

"Then why don't you hurry home?" The old man said. Kai blinked, not understanding. A piece of him hoped that Rei would be there, but that couldn't be true.  
"I'm sorry, sir?" The old man laughed. It was a special laugh, filled with joy.

"Hurry," the old man winked. Kai didn't knew what it was, but he quickly grabbed his coat. The name of the nutcase he had lived with kept entering his mind.

"Merry Christmas," he said to the old man before running out of the café with all that he was worth.

The old man watched him sprint out, a single snowflake entering the café as he did. It landed on the table and the old man looked at it.

"If he cares as much as he say the transformation will work out, don't worry my friend," the old man said. The snowflake seemed to let out a deep breath of relief.

Kai slipped a few times when he ran but didn't fall over. He didn't slow down either. He had to get home fast. He didn't understand why. What was he expecting? It's not like the old man could make Rei come back. Unless..

Kai cursed out loud when he landed before his own stairs. His arm was twisted under his back but didn't seem to be broken so he hurried to stand up. He could take care of that later.

He carefully walked up the stairs and unlocked his door, stumbling inside. It was dark around him, of course. What had he been expecting?  
He turned on the lights and let his jacket fall to the floor. He then removed his shoes and let out a deep breath. He was going crazy, no doubt about it.

"Christmas miracle my ass," Kai groaned as he walked upstairs. He had to lay down on his bed, his back was aching too much.

"Don't run in stairs. Toddlers know better, damn it!" Kai cursed and opened the door to his room. There he came to a direct halt. His bed was occupied. By a person. A person with very long, black hair that looked like silk.

Kai walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. It was Rei. He was curled up, shivering. His skin was pale and when Kai touched him it felt like touching ice.

"What happened?" He whispered, feeling how panic threatened to take over. "Okay. Think," he muttered and quickly removed his dark hoodie. It wasn't much but would make Rei a little warmer for a moment.

"I'll make you something warm to drink. Don't you dare turn into ice while I'm gone," he warned before hurrying down to the kitchen. He had no idea what to do about a person that was so cold. He could pour up a warm bath, the difference in the temperature would just hurt Rei.

He opened his fridge and poured up some milk in a pan that he left on the stove. After that he started the fireplace, thinking it would be warmer for Rei. He rushed upstairs, ignoring the pain in his back.  
Rei was laying still with a pained expression on his face. Kai gently stroke the hair away from his face.

"I'm carrying you downstairs," he gently picked Rei up in his arms like a bride. He felt as if Rei would break any second. He didn't understand what was going on but didn't care, all he cared about was how to fix it.

He slowly walked down the stairs and laid Rei down in the sofa closest to the fireplace. There he picked the kitten up and placed it on Rei, hoping it could do something to make him warmer.

The kitten walked around a little before it started licking Rei's face, telling him to wake up. It meowed and complained that it wasn't getting any attention. Rei's fingers twitched when the kitten snuggled against his chin.

In the kitchen Kai was busy preparing the warm milk, he wasn't rushing as much as before. He had to be calm or he would drop everything and set the house on fire and kill them both.

He walked back to where Rei was. The kitten was meowing but was laying on Rei's chest, hoping for him to wake up so it would be feed. Kai saw that Rei had regained some of the pink color in his face and placed a hand on his forehead. He wasn't cold as ice. He stroke Rei's head with a smile tugging the corner of his lips. That's when Rei opened his eyes. Amber locked with crimson.

"C-cold," Rei shivered. Kai helped him to sit up in the couch, ignoring the protests from the kitten. He held the cup of warm milk so Rei could drink and didn't say a word. He wanted to look at things rationally but couldn't. His door had been locked, there had been no way for Rei to enter. He should just ignore everything and accept the fact that Rei was back with a different eye color, otherwise it would eat him alive.

"Feeling better?" Amber eyes looked at him again. "You should take a warm bath. Want me to prepare one for you?" Kai placed the cup on the little table next to the couch. He got up to prepare the bath but Rei grabbed a hold of his hand to stop him from moving.

He was looking down on the floor but Kai could see that his face was slightly pink. He knew it wasn't from the warm milk.

"Don't leave me alone," Rei whispered. He was so confused. His head was spinning. He knew he was back with Kai. He didn't want to lose him again.

"You want to take a bath together?" Kai teased. Rei felt his face heat up more and quickly let go of his hand.

"I do-" Rei started to explain but was cut short when a pair of lips brushed against his. "Yes. I think we should take a bath together," Kai smirked and kissed him again.

* * *

I hope I didn't build up some major expectations for this last chapter just because it took me forever to update. It was just supposed to be short and cute and fast I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews and the support my teapots!


End file.
